percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 8
Chapter 8: No Rest for the Weary We exited the aquarium and I placed the magic link in my bag as it seemed to shrink in my hands as if knowing that it couldn’t fit at the size it was. “So where to next,” asked Erika as she saw the map begin to glow in my bag. I reached inside and pulled it out. As I opened the map up, a new line started heading east toward Kentucky. A star appeared and it said Fort Knox. “From the looks of it we have to go steal some gold, but what could be there?” I asked scratching my head in confusion. “The Ring of Hades…” said Kat from behind us. She placed a hand over her eyes as the bright sunlight hit her eyes. After she had time to adjust, she outstretched her arms and let out a yawn. “How do you know that, and what is the ring?” Erika asked not understanding how she knew this. I figured that she saw it in a dream like the one I had been dragged into. I also wondered what this ring was. Hades didn’t strike me as the kind of guy that would wear any kind of ring except his wedding ring. “It was a ring that could create as much magical gold as the user wanted,” she started telling us. “It was the reason that Hades is sometimes called the god of wealth. However, after he gave the ring up he couldn’t use its power and just kept the gold he had already created. Since there really isn’t any need for money in the Underworld it just kind of sits in his vault.” It seemed like a simple enough explanation, but what was on my mind now was how were we going to sneak into a heavily defended United States Fort. The Mist could do impressive things, but not even I could believe that it could work that well. But the first step was just getting there and I hoped my father would protect us from the evil forces of traffic jams or police with radar guns. Once we got to the car, Erika volunteered to drive as I had driven the entire way down to Baltimore and I would never admit how tired I felt at that moment. Kat crawled into the back seat and before too long she was out cold. I didn’t last much longer as watching the yellow dashes in the road always seemed to have a calming effect on me and I fell asleep. I thought I was just seeing the darkness of my eyelids until I saw a figure moving toward me in the shadows. His face came into view as if he just walked under some kind of overhead light. His face was scared with slash marks which seemed to clash with the suit he was wearing. “Greetings Nolan Swift, I think it is about time we met. I am Prometheus,” he said as he motioned toward a table and chairs that seemed to appear out of nowhere which would of surprised me if I hadn’t remembered that I was dreaming. I walked over toward the table and shook his hand before taking my seat. I don’t know if he meant to, but as he turned to grab his chair I grabbed my hand in pain as his handshake was more like a vice. “So what did you want to talk to me about? From what I understand Zeus is still looking for you after that whole joining the Titans ''thing,” I said as I leaned back in my chair. “Yes, an unfortunate miscalculation, one that I am trying to rectify,” he said back. I didn’t trust him, but I would at least listen to what he had to say first. “You must understand that the Titans had a better chance of winning that war and I didn’t want you demigods caught in the crossfire. I will never stop being impressed by how you demigods always manage to beat the odds.” “So what is it you wanted to talk about,” I asked him, trying to figure out what he was after. “There is no simple way for me to say this so I will just tell you,” he said as he realigned his tie. “I was the one that tried to slow you down.” Chapter 9: My Meeting with a Titan [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111